Through The Years
by hwangpark106
Summary: [TRANS] {Park} Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama. HunHan Fluff Baby,Toddler,Kid,Teen HunHan!
1. Foreword

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine **and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

**FOREWORD**

A/N: ini sebenarnya koleksi drabble Luhan dan Sehun, karena aku mau membuat seri untuk mereka tumbuh besar bersama tapi aku tidak punya plot yang pasti jadi muncullah ini. Untuk peringatan, akan banyak dipenuhi dengan Fluff dan aku menerima saran jika kalian memutuskan untuk memberiku saran untuk seri ini

T/N: forewordnya cuman isi itu, jadi lanjut ke Chapter 1 aja ya. FF ini ff translate pertama (yang di publish) jadi harap maklum soal kekurangannya.


	2. Chapter 1 : New Playmate

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine **and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu.

New Playmate

Nyonya Oh melihat anaknya dan menghela nafas. Dia heran apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan anaknya karena dia susah menangis tapi dokter sudah meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengannya, dokter menjelaskan ini mungkin hanya kepribadian dari anaknya. Menjuntaikan satu dari mainan mainan di atasnya, anaknya hanya melihat padanya tapi tidak bergerak untuk mengambil mainan itu.

Nyonya Oh menggendongnya, meletakannya di kereta bayi, berpikir untuk berjalan-jalan keluar karena hari ini cuacanya cukup bagus untuk berjalan-jalan. Belum lagi, dia bisa berkumpul dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga di lingkungan sekitar mereka karena bosan di rumah. Hidup jadi resah setelah dia keluar dari pekerjaannya dan memilih untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Sampai di area bermain, dia melambai pada Nyonya Kim dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Nyonya Kim punya anak yang seumuran dengan Sehun dan Nyonya Oh sempat berpikir mereka akan menjadi teman kecuali fakta kalau Sehun yang terus mengabaikan anak Nyonya Kim. Mereka mengobrol, membicarakan tentang suami dan anak-anak mereka sampai mereka mendengar seseorang berteriak. Melihat ke arah teriakan, mereka melihat seorang bayi merangkak ke kotak pasir.

"Tidak! Luhan! Sudah berapa kali Ibu katakan untuk tidak- Lupakan." Wanita itu menghela nafas jengkel sambil menggendong anaknya yang mulai terkikik setelah ibunya menggendongnya. Beberapa saat untuk wanita itu menyadari kalau mata orang-orang menatap padanya dan dia memerah malu karena omelannya.

Memutuskan untuk membantunya, Nyonya Oh melambai padanya dan memberinya senyum ramah. "Apa kau orang baru di sini?"

"Ya... A- aku baru saja pindah ke sini beberapa waktu lalu. Uhm, itu memalukan, kan? Maaf soal itu. Well, Luhan adalah anak yang aktif dan dia tidak mau diam dan a- aku mengoceh ya?" Wanita itu memberi mereka senyuman malu lainnya sampai Nyonya Kim memberikan tanda untuknya untuk duduk.

Nyonya Oh baru saja tahu kalau Nyonya Lu baru saja pindah ke Korea baru-baru ini dan masih baru di lingkungan ini. Alasan dia pindah adalah karena suaminya di pindah tugaskan oleh perusahaanya ke Korea. Mereka bertiga berbicara sangat lama dan sore sudah datanng, Nyonya Lu mengundang mereka berdua untuk ke rumahnya sekedar untuk kumpul-kumpul.

Rumah Nyonya Lu elegan sama seperti pemiliknya. Rumah itu dipenuhi dengan lukisan China yang sama mahalnya dengan vas-vas poselen yang halus. Mereka melepaskan sepatu mereka, Nyonya Oh dan Nyonya Kim berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Aku akan pergi dan membuatkan teh untuk kalian." Nyonya Lu memberitahu mereka sebelum dia pergi ke dapur. Tak lama ia keluar dengan nampan di tangannya. Meletakkan nampan di meja, Nyonya Oh dan Nyonya Kim mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan sebelum mengambil cangkir mereka.

"Kalian mau meletakkan mereka di kamar anak?" saran Nyonya Lu.

"Tentu," Nyonya Oh setuju karena itu akan baik untuk anaknya untuk mengenal orang-orang dan berteman dengan lebih banyak orang. Kalau tidak, anaknya akan berakhir menjadi penyendiri.

Mereka mengikuti Nyonya Lu masuk lebih jauh dengan bayi-bayi mereka di gendongan mereka. Jongin sangat aktif, dia mau turun sedangkan Sehun begitu tenang dan tidak mengeluarkan suara. Mengangkat Luhan dari boks bayi, mereka meletakkan 3 bayi itu di atas karpet.

Jongin dan Luhan menjadi yang ramah duluan, mulai mengambil mainan apapun yang ada di atas karpet dan bermain dengannya sedangkan Sehun dengan tenang duduk di pojokan. Nyonya Oh menghela nafas dan Nyonya Kim menyenggolnya. "Kita sambung perbincangan kita di ruang tamu?"

"Tapi, apa aman meninggalkan bayi-"

"Tak perlu khawatir!" Nyonya Lu meyakinkannya. "Aku memasang monitor bayi di ruang tamu jadi kamu masih bisa menjaga mereka."

Sungguh, Sehun tidak melakukan interaksi dan dia memilih untuk tetap pada dunianya sendiri. Namun, Jongin menjadi yang paling ribut dan bayi baru juga. Dia melihat Jongin merebut mainan yang ada di tangan si bayi baru.

Oh tidak! Bayi baru itu terlihat akan menangis dan Sehun hanya menginginkan ketenangan. Jadi dia merangkak ke Jongin dan mengambil mainan dari tangannya, mengembalikannya ke bayi baru itu. Bayi baru itu kemudian tersenyum. Mungkin tidak terlalu buruk juga mekakukan sesuatu yang berbeda sekali-kali.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan sekarang sudah sore. Mereka bertiga berdiri, bersiap untuk pulang karena sudah saatnya menyiapkan makan malam. Membuka pintu, mereka melihat tiga bayi yang sedang tidur. Namun, yang mengejutkan mereka adalah Sehun yang meletakan lengannya untuk Luhan dan Jongin terlihat diabaikan, tertidur jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa untuk membawa Sehun lebih sering kemari kan?" tanya Nyonya Oh, sangat bahagia acara kumpul-kumpulnya berjalan dengan sangat baik.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang pergi ke rumahmu lain kali?" tanya Nyonya Lu. "A- Maaf, apa itu terlalu cepat untukku? A-"

"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalau besok?" Nyonya Oh menyarankan.

"Kalau begitu esoknya lagi adalah rumahku!" Nyonya Kim memberitahukan dan 3 wanita itu tertawa karenanya.

-x-end-x-

A/N : jadi ini adalah chapter baru dan well, chapter selanjutnya masih tentang mereka yang masih bayi. Dan kasihan Jongin, di abaikan oleh Sehun. Komentar, fav (upvotes kalo di AFF) dan follow (subscriptions) sangat di hargai.

**HARAP DI BACA!**

T/N: ALOHA~ saya adalah translator dari FF ini.. saya Park .. mungkin lebih terkenal jdi reader ya.. mungkin beberapa author yang pernah Park nangkringin(?) kenal sama penname ini /ga juga tuh #plak/ Park kan rajin review *_*... Setelah sekian tahun menjadi reader akhirnya Park memutuskan untuk mentranslate FF! *masih aja ga mau buat ff sndr _* hehe.. Park masih ga kuat kalo di suruh buat FF sndr..

FF ini isinya Fluff Hunhan pada masa bayi, balita dan anak-anak. Park memutuskan untuk mentranslate FF ini karena genre dan isinya ringan. *udh gitu masih aja translatenya kacau #_#* i'm sorry readers... tapi ini udh kuusahain kok.. *peach* harap maklum kalau memang masih rancu karena kan masih pemula(banget).

Harap reviewnya y readers..translate fic itu gak gampang, jadi tolong di hargai dikit. Kritik saran masukan komentar apapun deh yang membangun akan sangat membantu dalam pen-translate-an chap selanjutnya. *keren y bahasanya*


	3. Chapter 2 : Walking

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine** and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics . com story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu.

Walking

Sehun yang berumur satu tahun belajar berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan Nyonya Oh sangat bangga karenanya saat dia menunjukkan Nyonya Lu video bayinya yang sedang berjalan. Disamping fakta anaknya yang sangat pendiam, bayinya adalah seseorang yang belajar dengan cepat dan sangat cerdas.

Sesaat kemudian, Nyonya Lu menghela nafas. "Luhannie masih belum belajar bagaimana cara untuk berjalan, ini sedikit mengkhawatirkan."

"Jangan sedih, Luhannie akan mampu berjalan sebentar lagi." Nyonya Oh mencoba untuk meyakinkan Nyonya Lu, tapi temannya tetap terlihat khawatir.

"Ayo lakukan hari ini!" Nyonya Lu tiba-tiba berdiri, membawa Nyonya Oh ke kamar bayi. Seperti biasa, Luhan sedang bermain dengan mainannya dan Sehun sedang duduk sendirian. Kecuali, Sehun yang sekarang menatap tajam pada siapapun yang berani mengganggu Luhan. Bayi kecilnya jadi bersikap posesif terhadap Luhan dan Nyonya Oh tidak tau apa ini merupakan hal yang baik atau buruk.

_Well_, dia akan membicarakan kekhawatiran itu untuk masa yang akan datang saja.

"Luhannie, ayo belajar berjalan hari ini!" Nyonya Lu mengajak bayinya sambil mengangkatnya dan memberi ciuman di pipinya.

Menggenggam tangan Luhan, Nyonya Lu membawa bayinya mengambil langkah kecil. Kecil, langkah yang goyah tapi Luhan mencoba untuk menahannya. Nyonya Oh di samping, membantu Nyonya Lu merekam perkembangan anaknya.

Luhan kelelahan setelah beberapa saat, duduk di lantai dan menolak untuk bangun meskipun Nyonya Lu berulang kali berusaha untuk membujuknya. Nyonya Lu hampir menyerah sampai dia melihat Sehun di pojok. Ah! Dia sadar masih ada harapan yang tersisa.

Menceritakan idenya pada Nyonya Oh, wanita berambut _brunette_ langsung menyetujuinya. Mereka membuat tangan Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat sebelum meminta Sehun untuk berjalan mundur. Luhan langsung berseri pada Sehun dan Nyonya Lu memutar matanya saat itu juga karena bayi kecilnya sendiri lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan dirinya.

Tak lama, Luhan sudah berjalan dengan lancar jadi Nyonya Lu melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, membuat Sehun mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. Saat melihat Sehun menjauh, Luhan panik dan mulai berjalan sedikit lebih cepat untuk mengejar Sehun.

Tanpa disadarinya, Luhan perlahan mengejar dan hampir berlari dengan Nyonya Lu dan Nyonya Oh menyemangati di sisinya. Dia sudah mau sampai di tempat Sehun tapi dia tersandung dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja tidak ada Nyonya Lu yang menangkapnya saat itu. Luhan melihat kalau dia masih belum dekat dengan Sehun, matanya mulai berair.

Sehun mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Luhan secepatnya saat melihat mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca, merasa kalau bayi itu akan menangis. Begini saja dan lihatlah, Luhan menghentikan air matanya dengan segera, tersenyum lebar pada Sehun sambil langsung berdiri dengan goyah. Mengambil beberapa langkah, dia berjalan menuju Sehun dan menciumnya di pipi.

Nyonya Lu dan Nyonya Oh menatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka tersenyum lucu dengan apa mereka lihat yang sudah mereka abadikan dengan ponsel mereka.

-x-end-x-

THANKS BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH REVIEW, FAVORITE DAN FOLLOW!

Park ngak nyangka mendapat respon yang bagus di chapter pertama. Seneng banget~ kyaaa.. walopun isinya drabble tapi responnya cukup bagus...

Kalau memang ada bagian rancu /aneh/ ngak nyambung/ ngak ngerti/ ada yang mau di tanyain, kasih tau Park di kolom review/PM. Park ngak gigit kok. ;)

Kalian bisa manggil Park aja atau eonni/noona/saeng.. ngak usah sampe author *peach (ps. Park cuman mentranslate jadi bukan cerita milik Park.)

Ada yang saranin kalau chapternya di panjangin, maaf Park g bisa karena asli nya memang cuman segitu. Jadi kalau memang mau di panjangin, untuk beberapa chap akan Park usahain di gabung atau double update (liat aja nanti). Tapi untuk sekarang Park ngak ada waktu buat ngetiknya karena Park sekolah sampe sore dan waktu senggangnya malam. Jd harap pengertiannya.

So, mind to review again?


	4. Chapter 3 : First Word & Ice Cream

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine** and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics . com story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu.

First Word and Ice Cream

[ini saat mereka belum berumur 1 tahun]

Nyonya Lu dan Nyonya Oh bersama-sama lagi minum teh dan ngobrol satu sama lain dan bayi-bayi mereka sedang bermain bersama. Sekarang, Nyonya Lu tidak lagi khawatir akan Luhan yang menyebabkan banyak masalah karena ada Sehun yang menjaganya. Ini adalah perubahan yang baik karena Sehun jadi sering terlalu aktif untuk kebaikan Luhan. Mereka mengobrol tentang drama terakhir di televisi karena itu topik pertama yang mereka pilih. Ternyata Sehun sudah menggumamkan kata pertamanya dengan sangat baik.

Namun begitu, Luhan masih belum. Menggendong Luhan, Nyonya Lu memangku Luhan dan menghadapkan Luhan ke wajahnya.

"Mama," Nyonya Lu mengucapkan sebuah kata, menatap mata Luhan. Daripada melakukan apa yang disuruh, Luhan malah terkekeh sebelum dia mencoba menggapai Sehun yang ada di lantai.

_Well_, harusnya dia tau ini tidaklah mudah. Setelah mencoba dua kali lagi, Nyonya Lu mengira mungkin dia salah memilih kata.

"Papa," Nyonya Lu mengucapkan kata. Sekali lagi, bayinya memberinya tatapan bingung sebelum Luhan melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Nyonya Oh hanya melihat mereka dalam kegelian karena Luhan sangat imut. Melihat Sehun yang sedang duduk dengan tenang dan menatap Luhan, Nyonya Oh berharap kalau bayi kecilnya juga bisa sedikit saja seperti Luhan.

"Sehunnie, kau harus belajar dari Luhannie dan lebih banyak tersenyum." Nyonya Oh memberi tahukan anaknya yang hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

.

.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar nama yang dia kenali. Tidak senang karena dia jauh dari orang yang dia sukai, dia mencoba menggapai dengan tangannya. Tidak, itu masih belum cukup untuk menggapai orang yang dia sukai dan ibunya tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Hun," Luhan menggeliat melepaskan diri dari Nyonya Lu. Nyonya Lu melihat anaknya dalam keterkejutan karena Luhan baru saja mengatakan kata pertamanya.

"Luhannie, apa baru saja yang kau katakan?" Nyonya Lu mengeratkan pegangannya pada Luhan.

"Hun," Luhan mengulangi kata nya lagi, mencoba menggapai Sehun. "Hun!"

Merasa kalau Luhan meminta Sehun, Nyonya Lu meletakkan anaknya di lantai. Luhan dengan cepat merangkak ke sisi Sehun. "Hun! Hun!"

"Kurasa ini tidak buruk juga." Nyonya Lu mengatakan pada Nyonya Oh. "Setidaknya Luhan sudah mengucapkan kata pertamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ini saat mereka berumur 2 tahun atau mendekati] [ice cream]

Matahari bercahaya sangat terik dan Nyonya Lu menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ke atas, melindungi matanya dari sinar terik matahari. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini sangat panas, dan dia memastikan Luhan untuk tetap berkecukupan air, karena dia tidak mau anaknya jatuh sakit.

Sekarang mereka ada di rumah Nyonya Oh, membiarkan bayi-bayi itu bermain di kolam karet untuk menghindari panas. Luhan seperti biasanya, sangat senang asalkan dia mengikuti Sehun kemanapun. Berpikir untuk mendapat sesuatu untuk dikunyah, Nyonya Lu dengan sukarela pergi ke swalayan terdekat bersama Luhan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak suka dia dipisahkan dengan Sehun tapi tetap pergi bersama ibunya bagaimanapun juga. Menggenggam beberapa minuman, makanan ringan dan majalah, Nyonya Lu mau membayar belanjaannya sampai dia melihat Luhan menatap papan iklan es krim dan menolak untuk pindah.

"Kau mau es krim?" Nyonya Lu bertanya pada anaknya yang disertai anggukkan dari anaknya dengan semangat. Nyonya Lu membawa Luhan ke bagian es krim, membiarkan anaknya mengambil apa yang dia mau.

Dia bingung, mencoba untuk memutuskan yang mana harus dia pilih saat dia melihat ada banyak warna. "Pelangi! Yang itu!"

Mengambil es krim yang Luhan pilih, Nyonya Lu membayar belanjaannya.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di kediaman Nyonya Oh, Luhan mengambil es krim bersamanya dan pergi mencari Sehun. Anak laki-laki itu sedang duduk di bawah payung dengan sebuah buku, membalik ke halaman baru sampai dia merasa ada seseorang yang mengguncangnya. Luhan berseri-seri menatap Sehun dengan es krim di tangannya, Sehun bergeser ke samping dan memberikan ruang untuk Luhan duduk.

"Pelangi!" Luhan menunjukkan es krimnya dengan bangga, membuat Sehun menampilkan senyum kecilnya. Mengambil es krim itu dari tangan Luhan, Sehun membuka pembungkusnya mengeluarkan es krimnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan.

Menjilat es krimnya dengan senang, Luhan mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang sedangkan Sehun kembali pada bukunya. Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa menit sampai Luhan menyentak pelan baju Sehun dan menyodorkan es krimnya ke mulut Sehun.

Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak suka sesuatu yang terlalu manis. Es krim termasuk ke benda yang sangat sangat manis - tapi dia tidak bisa menolak saat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Membuka mulutnya perlahan, dia mengambil gigitan kecil sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Enak."

Luhan tersenyum puas lalu menyambung kegiatan menjilat es krimnya lagi. Sehun mengambil tisu dari kotaknya di meja, mengelap mulut Luhan untuknya. Selesai dia mengelapnya, Luhan dan menciumnya di pipi sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Mungkin musim panas tidak seburuk itu.

* * *

A/N : kedua drabble nya pendek jadi aku memutuskan untuk menggabungkannya. Kuharap, kalian suka karena aku berpikir saran untuk drabble ini cute. Kuharap, kalian akan suka ini karena kupikir saran untuk 2 drabble ini cute! Jadi kalau kalian mau saran, jangan ragu untuk mengeluarkannya dan aku tidak keberatan dengan umur berapapun mereka karena drabble ini tentang hidup mereka. Seperti mungkin kalian mau melihat pesta dansa pertama hunhan atau acara menginap pertama atau aku tidak tau. Itu saja untuk sekarang. Sampai jumpa di drabble selanjutnya.

T/N : okay all, ini chapter ke 3 dengan gabungan 2 drabble dari authornya sendiri. Semoga ngak makin buruk ya.. ngak tau tapi Park merasa kok makin parah dan rancu ya translate-an nya.. ini pasti gara-gara kemarin terlalu banyak menghitung o_o.. Park ngak bisa update kemarin karena mau buat PR yang menggunung... T_T

Park jelasin lagi kenapa Park ga bisa memanjangkannya. Karena Park bukan authornya. Jadi Park cuman bisa double update aja palingan. Beberapa chapter lagi Park janji bakal update 2 chapter sekaligus.

Ada yg nanya Park line brp.. Park 99 liners..^^ jadi silahkan panggill noona/saeng/eonni/Park juga boleh..

Park selalu mengupdate ff di tengah malam ya -_-

Thanks semua buat readers yang udah review maupun siders (tobatlah siders, review itu ngak susah), buat udah yang follow sama favorite juga, Thanks bangettt

Author FFn, Park mau nanya, kan Park ketik di Word pake enter, tapi saat di post enter ny hilang, lalu sudahku edit dari Doc manager tapi masih ngak muncul editnya, gimana?


	5. Chapter 4 : Kitten

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine** and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics . com story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu.

Kitten

Sehun yang berumur enam tahun menatap jam lalu melihat ke pintu. Tidak, di sana tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan sama sekali kecuali temannya itu yang memberi tahunya kalau dia akan datang ke rumah Sehun sekitar jam segini. Dan lagi, ini adalah Luhan, yang tidak tau arti untuk tepat waktu bahkan jika itu memukul wajahnya.

Melanjutkan membuat PR nya, Sehun memutuskan untuk menelpon Luhan kalau dia masih belum muncul juga setengah jam lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjongkok dan memandang anak kucing kecil yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata besar abu-abu nya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membawa mu bersamaku."

Anak kucing itu mengeong dan hati Luhan sedikit meleleh. Mengerutkan dahinya, Luhan mencoba untuk mengingat langkah-langkah memelihara anak kucing. Sebenarnya dia melakukan sedikit pencarian kecil tentang itu karena dia suka binatang dan berencana untuk membujuk orang tua nya membelikannya satu jika Luhan sudah besar. Percobaan pertamanya membujuk mereka tidak berjalan baik karena orang tua Luhan merasa Luhan masih belum cukup bertanggungjawab untuk memelihara binatang.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan meraih anak kucing itu dan membiarkan anak kucing itu mengendus tangannya dulu. Luhan berseri saat anak kucing itu mengusapkan kepala berbulunya ke tangan Luhan, sebagai tanda bahwa anak kucing itu mengizinkan Luhan memeliharanya. Luhan mengelus kepala anak kucing itu dengan lembut, tersenyum saat anak kucing itu mulai mendengkur sebelum menjilat jari-jari Luhan. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang meninggalkan kucing yang imut ini di jalanan? Luhan terus mengelus anak kucing itu, mencoba memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan terhadap anak kucing itu karena anak kucing ini terlihat sangat rapuh untuk mampu hidup sendiri.

"Ak- Sehun akan membunuhku jika aku membawamu ke rumahnya tapi dia akan menerimamu setelah dia melihat betapa imutnya dirimu," Luhan berkata pada anak kucing yang mengeong lagi. Dia berpikir kalau dia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain mengambil resiko menghadapi kemarahan Sehun, tapi mungkin dia bisa mengatasi ini kalau dia setuju untuk mengerjakan PR Sehun selama sebulan, kelihatannya ini akan menjadi solusi terbaik. "Ayo, ayo lelehkan Sehun dengan keimutanmu."

.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Sehun mendekatkan pandangan matanya pada Luhan yang tersenyum malu-malu padanya. Dia harusnya tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat mata Luhan bersinar dengan kegembiraan saat menerobos pintu depannya.

"Anak kucing!" Luhan memberitahunya dengan riang, mengangkat anak kucing itu dan pandangan Sehun semakin marah. "Biarkan kucing ini tinggal di sini, aku akan mengerjakan PR mu selama sebulan! Aku akan membawakan tas mu, aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas rumah dan aku tidak akan terlalu mengganggumu - "

"Tidak!" Sehun melipat tangannya. Dia tidak suka binatang. Lebih tepatnya semua jenis binatang. Jadi punya satu dan merawatnya adalah tanda tanya besar. "Tapi- dia sangat imut dan aku tidak mungkin kembali menaruhnya di kotak, kan? Luhan menggigit bibirnya sebelum nelepaskan kucing itu ke bawah. Sogokannya tidak bekerja lagipula sogokan biasanya memang tidak bekerja pada Sehun.

"Iya, kau bisa." Sehun bersikeras. "Ku beri waktu 5 menit untuk mengembalikan anak kucing itu dari manapun kau memungutnya."

"Kau kejam," Luhan melihat anak kucing yang sedang jalan memutari pergelangan kakinya. "Aku tidak suka Sehun yang kejam. Anak kucing ini akan mati karena kekejamanmu."

Terlihat tidak terpengaruh karena dia sudah biasa setiap hari mendengar Luhan memanggilnya kejam, Sehun menghentakan kakinya tidak sabar "Luhan, 5 menit mulai dari sekarang."

"Aku mau membawa anak kucing ini pulang ke rumah tapi kau tau kalau aku tidak boleh punya hewan peliharaan sampai aku besar nanti." Luhan mencoba memohon pada Sehun lagi. "Dia sangat kecil dan imut dan rapuh, jadi tolong biarkan dia tinggal di sini ya? Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk merawatnya. Sehunnie, kumohon?"

Sehun menghela nafas terganggu, merasa bahwa pertahanannya runtuh saat melihat sorotan mata memohon Luhan. Dia selalu menarik kembali kata tidak nya pada Luhan, kalau boleh jujur. "Kau akan datang ke sini untuk mengurusnya setelah pulang sekolah. Kau yang akan memberinya makan, memandikannya, dan merawatnya. Aku tidak akan membantumu untuk melakukan itu. Kalau kau tidak ada masalah dengan itu, aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada ibuku." Sehun menyebutkan syarat-syarat nya, berusaha membuat syarat-syarat itu terdengar menjengkelkan, hampir yakin kalau Luhan akan berkata tidak.

"Baiklah! Kau yang terbaik!" Luhan berlari dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat lalu berteriak kegirangan. "Sekarang kau punya rumah, _Kitty_!"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah apa yang terjadi dan sekarang kita punya anak kucing." Sehun menceritakan seluruh ceritanya pada ibunya setelah ibunya pulang dari bekerja. "Hanya memberi tahu ibu, aku sudah berusaha keras membujuk Luhan."

Bibir ibunya bergerak karena terhibur dengan anaknya yang terlihat sangat terganggu. Tampaknya, hanya Luhan yang dapat membuat anaknnya memunculkan reaksi seperti itu karena Sehun anak yang tidak membiarkan banyak masalah mengganggunya. "Tidak apa-apa, ibu tidak masalah dengan anak kucing itu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke toko hewan peliharaanuntuk membeli perlengkapan untuk anak kucing itu?"

"Aku akan menelpon Luhan dan bertanya apa dia punya waktu." Sehun berdiri, berjalan menuju telepon dan Nyonya Oh menyembunyikan senyum lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berada di depan rumah Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia menyapa Nyonya Oh dengan senang lalu menuju Sehun dan mulai menunjukkan daftar barang-barang yang di butuhkan anak kucing. Setelah mereka sampai toko hewan peliharaan, Luhan pergi ke setiap lorong, mencari barang-barang yang ada di daftarnya.

Biaya untuk membesarkan seekor anak kucing tidaklah murah saat Sehun melihat jumlah total yang meningkat setiap barang yang di _scan_. "Kau bisa mengurangi dari uang saku ku-"

"Tidak apa, Sehun."Ibunya berkata padanya dengan senyuman lembut sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya ke kasir. "Ini akan menjadi hadiah dari Ibu karena kau jarang meminta sesuatu dari Ibu."

"Nyonya Oh, kalau begitu aku akan memberikan sebagian dari uang saku ku," Luhan angkat bicara. "A- Aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk memelihara anak kucing ini-"

"Tidak usah khawatir tentang hal ini, mengerti?" Nyonya Oh berterima kasih pada kasir, mengambil belanjaannya dari kasir. "Ini hadiah untukmu juga. Mengingat sebagai ucapan terima kasih untuk menjadi teman Sehun. Aku tau tidak mudah untuk bersama anak sepertinya."

"Ya, kau sangat benar, Nyonya Oh." Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun menatap nya tajam lalu mengambil beberapa kantung belanjaan dan berjalan di depan. Setelah agak menjauh, Luhan berbalik pada Nyonya Oh. "Tapi dia peduli walaupun dia tidak mau orang lain tau. Jangan katakan padanya kalau aku memberitahu ini."

"Dia bermain dengan anak kucing itu sekarang." Nyonya Oh meyakinkan Luhan yang sedang tersenyum lebar pada nya. "Jangan katakan padanya aku memberitahumu, okay?" Nyonya Oh, mengedipkan sebellah matanya. "Sehun yang menjadi lembut akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengucek matanya sambil menuruni tangga dan melihat Luhan di dapur, sedang sarapan. Terkejut,terkejut karena dia tau Luhan bukan orang yang bangun pagi. Apalagi, hari ini adalah hari Sabtu.

"Kau- Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sehun, berkedip beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Kasar sekali," Luhan menjawabnya, menggit roti panggang nya yang sudah dilapisi selai. Terlalu banyak selai kalau kau bertanya pada Sehun. "Selamat pagi juga untuk mu!"

Ini terlalu pagi untuk Sehun dapat memahami hal ini, sinar matahari dan pelangi menyakitkan matanya. Melewati Luhan, dia mengambil sekotak karton susu dan menuangnya ke gelas. "Tapi aku serius, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sepagi ini?"

"Kau lupa? Kita akan membawa Snow white ke dokter hewan - "

"Siapa Snow White? Kenapa seorang purti dari Disney pergi ke dokter hewan?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung sampai akhirnya dia terlambat sadar kalau Luhan menamai anak kucing mereka tanpa berdiskusi dulu pada Sehun. "Kau tidak baru saja menamai anak kucing kita dengan nama putri Disney -"

"Tapi dia putih dan cantik, seperti Snow White," jelas Luhan. Itu masuk akal tapi Sehun tidak mau menerima nya karena dia merasa kalau obsesi Luhan menamai anak kucing itu dengan nama yang berkaitan dengan Disney melebihi apapun.

"Aku membiarkan untuk menamainya nanti karena aku mau nama yang bearti dan kau- kau baru saja melakukannya dan menamainya Snow White. Kau mustahil!"

Luhan dengan santainya menaikkan lengan bajunya sebelum meninggalkan kursi dan mencari Snow White, membiarkan Sehun yang sedang sangat mengamuk, tau bahwa itu akan berakhir... pada akhirnya.

-x-end-x-

* * *

A/N : ini untuk mereka yg meminta drabble anak kucing. Memang tidak byk kecemburuan Sehun tapi bukankah Luhan sangat imut? Di sini Luhan dan Sehun umurnya sama.

T/N: Park kasih tau kalo ini BL, jadi Luhan itu anak laki-laki. Lalu banyak yang nanya mereka ada gede ga? untuk chapter awal-awal memang banyak yang bayi sama anak-anak, tapi di chapter pertengahan dan di akhir- akhir ada HunHan remaja.. jadi tunggu aja ya..^^

Chapter 4 ini panjang, Park sakit pinggang ngetik nya..

Park mau nanya lagi, udah enter 2x, enternya masih ngak muncul! Emosi ini Park. sampe udah 4x 5x juga ngak muncul! '_'. Salah dimana sih?

Oya, redears-nim.. kenapa review nya berkurang.. jangan jadi siders dong.. hargai jerih payah Park yang walopun ngak seberapa ini.

Thanks buat semua reader, yang udah favorite dan follow! Kalian membangkitkan semangat Park buat mentranslate fic di saat Park lagi males. (Park ini pemalassss banget)

Review again readers-nim?


	6. Chapter 5 : Lost Boy

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine** and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics . com story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu.

Lost Boy

Luhan yang berumur enam tahun melihat sekeliling dan baru menyadari sesuatu yang mengejutkan: dia sudah kehilangan Sehun. Atau lebih tepatnya dia yang hilang. Mereka seharusnya melakukan yang di suruh oleh Nyonya Oh tapi Luhan berkeluyuran saat dia melihat figur mainan yang keren. Sehun biasanya akan menegurnya kembali - oh, _dia_ yang melepaskan tangan Sehun.

Sekarang, dia terpisah dari Sehun dengan tanpa uang dan tanpa ponsel karena dia sudah menitipkan ponsel nya pada Sehun untuk berjaga-jaga. Hal yang paling pintar yang dapat dilakukan adalah kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sudah dia lalui tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat jalan mana yang dia sudah lewati. Ini tidak membantu karena dia juga punya naluri yang buruk untuk memilih arah.

Ini sudah terjadi dan tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain berdoa untuk kemunculan Sehun. Kejadian ini mengingatkan nya pada insiden dimana dia menyembunyikan diri di tempat yang aneh dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menemukannya. Luhan mengingat bagaimana dirinya hampir menangis karena matahari sedang terbenam dan tidak ada yang memanggilnya untuk memberitahu kalau permainan sudah berakhir.

Kehabisan pikiran kalau dia sedang diculik dan bagaimana ibu nya yang pasti menggertaknya, dia hampir saja melompat sangat tinggi saat ada tangan seseorang yang menyentuh pundak nya. Melihat ke atas dengan hati-hati, dia melihat Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan sangat tidak senang.

Luhan menelan ludah kasar, berpikir apa dia harus lari atau apa karena Sehun jarang terlihat semarah ini. Sehun mendekatinya dengan sangat amat lambat dan Luhan menutup matanya, takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi sampai Sehun mengetuk kening nya dengan buku jari nya. Membuka matanya dalam keterkejutan, dia melihat bibir Sehun melengkung senang dan dia mengatai Luhan bodoh karena memilih tempat yang seaneh ini untuk sembunyi.

Seperti ada beban berat yang terlepas dari pundaknya dan dia memeluk Sehun sangat erat sampai Sehun mendorongnya menjauh. Tapi dalam perjalanan mereka pulang ke rumah, Sehun tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Kenangan itu selalu mengukir senyum di wajahnya dan menjadi panik saat dia merasa hal itu tidak menyelesaikan apapun.

Sehun pasti akan menemukan nya saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat sekeliling dengan panik, mencoba menemukan Luhan. Sial, dia tidak seharusnya membiarkan Luhan lepas dari pengawasannya, sadar kalau Luhan mudah teralihkan dan sangat ingin tau. Dia seharusnya menggenggam tangan Luhan lebih erat dan tidak membiarkannya pergi.

Si bodoh kecil itu bahkan tidak memiliki ponsel bersamanya karena sudah meninggalkannya bersama Sehun karena takut dia akan menghilangkannya. Menyisir rambutnya dengan jari tangannya, Sehun harusnya mendesak Luhan untuk menyimpan ponselnya sendiri setiap saat.

Sekarang, si bodoh itu pasti ketakutan karena kecerobohannya. Berlari lebih cepat, Sehun pergi melewati swalayan lagi dan dia menemukan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!" dia berteriak sebelum berlari dengan tergesa ke sisinya. Memegang pundaknya, dia memeriksa dari atas ke bawah meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada luka apapun pada Luhan. "Kau- kau bodoh!"

"Hey - " Luhan ingin menjawab tapi sudah di tercegah karena melihat Sehun yang terlihat kehabisan nafas. Dia berkeringat, terlihat khawatir ddan Luhan hanya mau tersenyum melihat keadaan Sehun. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkan nya takut Sehun mencekiknya "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku masih di sini, aku tidak mengikuti orang asing ke rumah."

"Jangan hilang dari pandanganku lagi, aku tidak bisa menemukan Luhan lain untuk diberikan pada Nyonya Lu." Sehun mengatur dirinya agar tenang setelah melihat Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak tergantikan," Luhan menggoda, merendahkan nada suaranya. "Jadi lebih menghargai aku, okay? Aku sangat tidak ternilai. Kau sudah mengurus semua yang harus di lakukan?"

Sehun mengangguk, mengangkat tas plastik untuk menunjukan pada Luhan. "Ayo pulang sekarang."

"Gendong aku?" Luhan meminta dengan muka tebal. "Aku capek dan ketakutan dan aku pikir aku hampir mengompol - "

"Bohong," Sehun membalas tapi masih berjongkok dan menunggu Luhan naik. Mengangkat nya, dia memastikan untuk meletakkan lengannya di bawah lututnya menjaga agar Luhan tidak jatuh. "Hanya untuk kali ini saja karena aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi."

"Iya, iya." Luhan membalas. Akan ada lain kali, Luhan memastikan itu. "Sehun?"

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah menemukan ku," Luhan memberitahunya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu lagi."

Luhan tidak apa yakin dia mendengarnya dengan jelas atau dia berhayal Sehun bergumam, 'bagus.'

.

.

.

-x-end-x-

.

.

.

* * *

T/N: IM SORRY READERS! Maksudnya ini di publish minggu tapi laptop Park rusak tiba-tiba. TAT. Park ketik ulang 3x! 3x! 3x! *alay lebay abaikan* Harusnya ini di publish sama chapter 6 juga.. tapi ARGHH laptop Park kabelnya bermasalah jadi mati terus. TT_TT.

Chapter ini diketik kilat, jadi kemungkinan typos dimana-mana, kalo ketemu tolong kasih tau ya ;)

Besok malam Park usahakan publish yang chap 6 deh. Tapi ngak janji ya,, liat laptop Park dulu *deep cry*

Park menerima saran kritik masukan komentar dan apapun deh *kayak kotak saran :p*

Thank you again for readers, reviewers, followers, who have favorite and siders

Review again please?


	7. Chapter 6 : Sleepover

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine** and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics . com story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu.

Sleepover

Luhan sangat senang, sangking senangnya dia melompat dari tempat tidur nya dan berlari menuruni tangga. Dengan cepat dia duduk di kursi nya, dia mengambil satu roti panggang dan melapisinya dengan selai. "Sayang, kurasa Luhan menginginkan sesuatu."

Nyonya Lu memukul pelan suaminya karena godaannya yang tidak diperhatikan oleh Luhan. "Dia akan menginap di rumah Sehun nanti."

"Dia akan pergi ke rumah anak itu?" Tuan Lu mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkan."

"Sayang," Nyonya Lu menghela nafas karena suaminya bisa bersikap kekanakan tiba-tiba. "Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan Luhan untuk menginap, dia akan membencimu seumur hidup."

"Tidak, dia tidak akan. Aku lebih penting daripada anak itu." Tuan Lu menyatakan dirinya dengan bangga. "Luhan, kau lebih suka ayah atau Sehun?"

Luhan meletakkan roti panggang nya, berkedip sejenak karena bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? "Sehunnie!"

Nyonya Lu menepuk punggung suami nya, sudah pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. "Sayang, jangan khawatir, nanti kau akan terbiasa."

"Aku benci anak itu," Tuan Lu bergumam kecil di bawah nafasnya. "Dia membawa pergi bayi ku."

Nyonya Lu memberinya senyuman menenangkan karena tidak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan terhadap hal itu. Dia berpikir bahwa suami nya hanya harus perlahan-lahan terbiasa akan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersenandung nada-nada kecil, Luhan memeriksa tas nya lagi untuk memastikan semuanya sudah siap. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia seharian di rumah Sehun tapi ini pertama kalinya dia akan menginap sampai malam.

"Luhan, sudah siap?" Nyonya Lu berteriak dari dapur dan Luhan mengambil tas nya tergesa-gesa. "Jangan berlari menuruni tangga."

"Bu, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Luhan menusuk-nusuk tangan ibunya. Nyonya Lu tertawa melihat bagaimana bersemangatnya anaknya sambil melepaskan apronnya dan menggantungkannya di cantelan.

"Iya, iya. Biarkan Ibu mempersiapkan dulu - "

"Aku akan mengunggu ibu di luar!" kata Luhan, sudah berlari keluar rumah mereka. "Cepat!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan lepaskan sepatumu dulu dan beri salam pada Nyonya Oh sebelum - " Nyonya Lu memberi Nyonya Oh senyum yang menyiratkan permintaan maaf saat anaknya langsung berlari melewati mereka dan masuk mencari Sehun "Luhan bisa sedikit merepotkan- maaf soal itu."

"Tak usah khawatir soal itu," Nyonya Oh menenangkannya. "Luhan pasti sangat senang ingin menginap di sini, ya?"

"Kau masih belum tau sebagian ceritanya lagi, dia sudah menceritakan padaku hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Sehun dan film-film yang mau ia tonton." Nyonya Lu tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana Luhan yang berbicara tanpa henti tentang menginap hari ini.

"Luhan adalah anak yang baik." Nyonya Oh memberi tahu Nyonya Lu.

"Ya, kecuali ada satu masalah," Nyonya Lu menghela nafas "Suamiku tidak suka Sehun."

Nyonya Oh tertawa terbahak-bahak terhadap hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!" Luhan menerobos pintu dengan semangat, pipinya jadi memerah karena berlarian. "Sehun! Ayo mulai acara menginap kita sekarang!"

Menyernyitkan alis nya, Sehun bertanya, "Kau mau tidur sekarang?"

"Tidak, aku punya daftar kegiatan yang ingin kulakukan!" Luhan menaruh tasnya di lantai dan mengeluarkan daftar yang sudah ia buat sejak awal minggu ini. "Ini!"

Sehun memberinya tatapan biasa. Daftar itu di penuhi dengan tulisan Luhan yang sangat rapi dan Luhan sedang menatapnya, matanya dengan jelas memancarkan kegembiraan. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan terlebih dahulu?"

"Video game dulu!" Luhan menunjuk itu dengan senang. "Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sangat lelah sampai malam tiba. Mereka sudah bersepeda ke lingkungan sekitar, bahkan pergi ke rumah Jongin karena Luhan mau memberi tahu anak berkulit tan itu kalau dia menginap di rumah Sehun.

Selanjutnya, mereka mencoba untuk membuat pizza. Yang mengejutkan, pizza Luhan ternyata sangat baik sedangkan pizza Sehun hanya menyisakan keinginan untuk makan. Luhan kasihan pada Sehun, jadi Luhan berbagi pizza nya dengan Sehun. Setelahnya, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain _twister_ (kalo ngak salah ini permainan yang membaca kata-kata yang mirip sehingga melilit lidah gitu).

Waktu berlalu, mereka sudah menyelesaikan tiga perempat isi dari daftar itu, malam sudah tiba. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka mandi sebelum ke kamar Sehun untuk menonton film malam.

Sehun berpikir sesaat tentang film malam ini dengan satu-satu kaset yang Luhan keluarkan dari tasnya. Ada Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Mulan - yang di keluarkan Luhan, Luhan sudah mengemas semua kaset film putri-putri Disney.

"Aku akan tidur." Sehun berkata setelah beberapa saat. "Malam, Luhan. Bersenang-senang lah dengan film mu - "

"Kau tidak boleh tidur!" kata Luhan tidak percaya. "Film malam itu wajib untuk acara menginap!"

"Tapi Disney - "

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu!" Luhan melipat tangan nya. "Lupakan itu, kau boleh tidur. Aku akan menonton semua film-film ini sendiri."

Membenarkan kata-kata nya, Sehun berjalan dan Luhan tidak bisa mencegah tapi merasa sakit. Semua berjalan dengan sangat baik, dia sudah bersenang-senang seharian ini. Ini sudah menjadi yang terbaik sejauh ini tapi Sehun baru saja mengacaukannya karena -

"Apa?" Luhan menatap tajam Sehun yang sudah menggantungkan sebuah selimut di pundak nya. "Ku pikir kau akan tidur."

"Menonton film-film itu sekali-sekali tidak terlalu buruk." Sehun mengangkat bahunya sebelum duduk di samping Luhan. Dia menawarkan semangkuk popcorn pada Luhan yang sudah dipersiapkan ibunya tadi. "Ayolah, ayo mulai."

.

.

.

.

.

Itu tidak seburuk yang Sehun pikirkan. Film itu cukup menghibur sebenarnya. Mulan sangat baik dan Mushu sangat imut. Dia mau memberi tahu Luhan tapi Luhan sudah tertidur di bahunya. Itu Luhan, yang sedang tidur dengan suara yang keras.

Dia tidak tau apa dia harus tertawa atau - ya, dia hanya akan membiarkan Luhan tidur saja. Sehun mengenal baik Luhan. Sehun bahkan bertaruh kalau anak itu terlalu gembira tentang acara menginap ini dan dia tidak tidur semalaman.

Tapi harus Sehun akui, dia benar-benar merasa senang hari ini. "Malam Luhan."

"Malam Sehun." Luhan bergumam dalam tidur nya.

-x-end-x-

* * *

T/N : Park hadir dengan chap 6! Sesuai janji kemarin Park akan update malam. Ngak tengah malam kayak biasa kan?

Park mau kasih tau kalau minggu ini sampai 2 minggu ke depan, Park ada ujian jadi ngak akan sesering sebelumnya untuk update. Mohon pengertiannya readers... doakan nilai Park memuaskan ya! o ya,, apa ada yang tinggal di Medan? Park pengen cari part time job kalo bisa sih freelance.. kalau ada kenalan siapa tau,,rekomendasiin Park ya ;p. Park pengen banget kerja part time kayak di Korea, jadi waitress di cafe/resto, kasir supermarket, kan lumayan itung2 tambah uang jajan. Sekalian mau beli laptop baru sih *sekalian promosi diri* #plak

Terima kasih readers yang udah review, follow, favorite maupun siders

Review again?


	8. Chapter 7 : First Day

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine** and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics . com story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu.

First Day

Telapak tangan berkeringat, Luhan merasa tidak mudah dengan setiap langkah yang dia ambil. Kalau memungkinkan, dia mungkin akan bersikeras kalau dia sakit tapi dengan cara apapun Luhan bukan pembohong yang baik. Oleh karena itu, dia menguatkan dirinya dan memberitahu dirinya sendiri kalau dia bisa melakukan ini.

Memasuki kelas yang sudah di tetapkan, dia melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan wajah yang dikenalnya. Kecemasannya, tidak ada seorangpun yang dia kenal. Beruntung Jongin dapat sekelas dengan Sehun sedangkan Luhan benar-benar sendirian. Dia berpikir untuk meminta Jongin bertukar kelas dengannya tapi mereka tidak melihat sama, bahkan tidak mirip.

Beranjak ke tempat duduk pertama di samping pintu, dia mendudukan dirinya dan meletakkan tasnya di lantai. Luhan menata mejanya dengan kotak pensil dan buku catatan sampai seseorang menaruh sekotak kecil susu di tengah mejanya.

Melihat ke atas, dia melihat kalau itu adalah Sehun bersama dengan Jongin. Dengan cepat itu membuat suasana hatinya jadi asam tapi dia mendapat susu dan Jongin tidak punya susu. "Untuk ku?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya, ayo makan bersama makan siang nanti. Jangan terlalu khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja karena kau secara alami sangat disukai jadi jangan terlalu stress tentang memiliki teman, okay?"

Seperti biasa Sehun yang dapat membaca pikirannya dan mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Tuan putri, jangan merasa kesepian kalau Sehun dan aku tidak ada," Jongin menambahkan, yang membuat Luhan menatapnya tajam. Bahkan sejak taman kanak-kanan (TK), Jongin sudah memanggilnya seperti itu. Luhan diam-diam merasa kalau Jongin menggunakan nama panggilan itu karena dia tau betapa itu sangat mengganggunya. "Jangan terlalu merindukan kami- "

"Aku tidak akan merindukan mu," Luhan menjawab ketus saat Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. "Sehun, kau juga, okay? Jangan menakuti orang-orang dengan wajahmu dan cobalah tersenyum. Lebih baik tidak usah bergaul dengan Jongin terlalu sering kalau tidak kau akan menjadi bodoh dan aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun terhadap hal itu - "

"Tolong, dia bergaul denganmu dan dia tidak berubah menjadi bodoh. Bukankah itu sudah menjelaskan sesuatu?"

"Teman-teman - "

"Kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, terus saja mengatakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." Luhan membalas.

"Hey - " ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh tangan Sehun yang di mulutnya. Luhan tersenyum lebar padanya dan melihat Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian berdua tidak bisa berdamai," Sehun berkata dengan keras, lebih kepada dirinya lalu kepada dua orang itu. "Bagaimanapun, aku akan mencari mu nanti."

Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun keluar kelas bersama Jongin. Setelah Jongin mau jalan keluar, Luhan mengambil kotak susu nya dan menunjukkan nya pada Jongin dengan bangga. "Mana punyamu?"

.

.

.

Pelajaran berlalu dengan cukup cepat, lebih banyak perkenalan jadi tidak terlalu banyak pengajaran yang di lakukan. Luhan dengan mudah berteman seperti yang sudah Sehun prediksi. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Kyungsoo, ada anak laki-laki mungil bernama Baekhyun dan seorang anak dari China bernama Yixing. Mereka berteman dengan cukup cepat dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang besama sampai Luhan mengingat kalau dia harus pergi dengan Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku akan bertemu temanku - "

"Lu, sudah siap untuk pergi?" Sehun menggeser pintu dan empat pasang mata menatap padanya. "Halo?"

"Teman mu imut," Baekhyun menyiku Luhan dan berbisik.

"Tuan Putri, sudah siap pergi sekarang?" Jongin muncul di belakang Sehun dengan kotak makan siang di tangannya.

"Tuan Putri? Tapi kau bukan perempuan," Yixing terlihat bingung dan Luhan mengerang. Dia akan membunuh Jongin.

.

.

Ternyata hari pertama sekolah tidak semengerikan yang Luhan pikirkan. Dia sudah berteman dengan banyak teman dan guru-gurunya baik selama ini. Hanya jika dia bisa sekelas dengan Sehun, maka itu akan menjadi sempurna.

Tapi dia dapat berjalan ke rumah bersama dengan Sehun setiap hari jadi ini tidak terlalu buruk juga.

-x-end-x-

* * *

T/N: JJAJJAN! Park membuat chapter 7 Sabtu karena besok Minggu. TAPI SAAT MAU UPDATE MALAH SERVER DOWN T-T... 503 SERVICE UNAVAILABLE! TEGA AMAT INI FFN! *deep cry*

Semoga typos nya ngak sebanyak yang kemarin ya. Yang kemarin-kemarin udah Park edit.

Apa masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini?

Ternyata beberapa reader udah ada yang baca versi aslinya.. makasih banget masih mau baca translate-an yang abal-abal ini.

Park bener-bener minta pendapat kalian, apa saat kalian membaca ff ini terlihat sangat kaku? Apa kelihatan banget kalau ini translate-an? Ngak natural? Apa Park sering mentranslate-nya menjadi kurang nyambung dan kurang di mengerti? Tolong kasih tau kalau memang kalian ngak nyaman membaca nya, biar Park bisa memperbaiki diri.

Makasih banyak yang udah baca, review, follow, favorite dan siders (kapan mau tobat? Review itu kayak bayaran setelah baca FF... jadi apa salahnya review)

Review again?


	9. Chapter 8 : Promise

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine** and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics . com story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu

Promise

*_ini saat mereka berumur 6 tahun._

Ini pertama kalinya mereka ada kegiatan di luar kelas dan tidak lain tidak bukan, mereka pergi ke kebun binatang. Luhan suka binatang, jerapah, gajah atau singa, Luhan suka semua nya. Tapi sebenarnya, dia paling suka dengan harimau putih karena mereka terlihat sangat cantik dan Luhan diam-diam ingin memelihara satu di rumah nya.

Berlari ke tempat penguin, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada panel kaca dan melihat penguin-penguin itu meluncur ke dalam air. Mungkin, dia akan memelihara seekor penguin dan seekor harimau putih di rumah nya.

"Sehunnie - " Luhan terhenti saat dia melihat Sehun tidak ada di samping nya. Oh benar, dia ingat kalau mereka harus terpisah berdasarkan kelas mereka masing-masing. Hal itu membuat suasana hati Luhan menurun dengan cepat karena seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak benar ketika Sehun tidak ada di samping nya.

"Luhan, jangan hanya lari tanpa memberitahu kami." Kyungsoo menenangkan nya dan melembutkan nada suaranya saat melihat Luhan jadi sedih. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu tapi - "

"Tidak apa-apa," Luhan berkata pada Kyungsoo. "A- Maaf soal itu."

.

.

Sehun merasa Luhan pasti sangat senang melebihi apa yang di bayangkan nya, melihat bagaimana temannya itu sangat menyukai binatang. Sekarang mereka ada di area memberi makan dan Jongin sedang mencoba memberi makan seekor kelinci. Hiburan bagi Sehun, kelinci itu dengan cepat berlari ke kandang nya dan menolak wortel Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas dan terlihat sangat sakit hati dan duduk di samping Sehun. "Khawatir pada Tuan Putri?"

"Luhan akan baik-baik saja," Sehun memberitahu nya. "Berhenti memanggilnya Tuan Putri, dia tidak suka."

"Tapi itu menyenangkan," Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Dia selalu mengerutkan dahinya padaku dan memberiku tatapan terganggunya - "

"Kau- apa kau orang yang suka mengganggu seseorang yang kau sukai?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Aku?" Jongin balik bertanya dan Sehun memutuskan untuk membiarkannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Lupakan itu, hanya saja, jangan buat dia menangis." Sehun memperingati. "Kalau dia sampai menangis, aku akan berkelahi denganmu."

"Jadi sekarang kau ksatria nya yang bersinar dengan baju baja nya?" Jongin menggoda dan Sehun meringis pada julukan itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton acara Disney itu," Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena hal itu.

.

.

.

Luhan melihat Jongin dan Sehun bersama, duduk bersebelahan dan tertawa. _Well_, Jongin yang sedang tertawa sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Luhan tidak suka itu, dia tidak suka Sehun yang bersenang-senang sedangkan dia tidak.

Luhan merasa seperti dia mudah tergantikan dan Luhan tidak suka perasaan itu. Luhan tidak suka orang lain dekat padanya, dia takut mereka akan mengambil posisi Sehun. Luhan menggigit birbinya karena jelas sekali kalau sepertinya hanya dia yang merasa seperti itu. Jelas sekali Sehun tidak berpikir sama dengan nya.

.

.

Sehun sudah mengira kalau Luhan akan banyak bicara tentang perjalanan tadi. Tapi anehnya, dia sangat diam, tidak seperti Luhan yang biasanya. Ini sedikit mengkhawatirkan jadi dia menghentikan langkahnya, menangkap tangan Luhan dan menariknya ke dekat taman bermain.

Pertama-tama dia mendudukkan Luhan di ayunan sebelum dia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Luhan tetap keras kepala. Dia menggelengkan kepala nya dan tetap melihat ke bawah sepatu nya.

"Biar ku tebak, seseorang membuatmu tidak senang?" Sehun berjongkok. "Siapa itu?"

"Tidak ada yang membuatku tidak senang," Luhan membalas tapi Sehun tidak yakin.

"Apa ini karena Jongin?" Sehun menebak dan untuk sesaat, Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. "Jadi apa yang sudah Jongin lakukan?"

"Jongin sedang mencoba mengambil sahabat baik ku," akhirnya Luhan mengaku. "Aku tidak - Aku tidak suka itu."

Sehun menghela nafas, "Luhan, kau tau itu akan berubah kan? Kita berdua tidak bisa terus bersama. Mungkin saat kita tumbuh besar, kita akan terpisah dan -"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," Luhan menyela nya.

"Yang ku maksud adalah, tak peduli apapun itu, kau tidak tergantikan. Kau akan selalu menjadi Luhan yang kikuk yang menyukai film Disney dan hal semacam ini tidak akan berubah dan tentu saja tidak akan hilang. Tidak ada yang menggantikan siapapun." Sehun menjelaskan pada Luhan dengan lembut. "Sekarang, kita mengenal banyak orang, kita akan berteman dengan banyak orang tapi pada akhirnya, persahabatan kita tetap unik."

"Janji?" tanya Luhan. "Kau tidak akan menggantikan ku? Kau tidak akan mengesampingkan ku bahkan kalau kau bertemu dengan orang baru? Kita masih akan tetap berteman?"

"Ya, tidak akan ada yang menyentuh persahabatan kita." Sehun menjawab. "Aku janji padamu."

-x-end-x-

* * *

A/N: okay, jadi selain anak yang bahagia dan beruntung, Luhan adalah anak yang sangat sensitif. Ini ketakutan yang biasa pada semua orang tak peduli dia tua atau muda, seperti seberapa mudahnya mereka tergantikan dan sekarang mereka berbeda kelas, ini membuat Luhan menyadari hey, seseorang akan membawa Sehun pergi darinya. Jadi dia khawatir pada segala hal. Untuk kalian yang menginginkan Sehun yang cemburu!,hmmm, ini bukan Sehun yang cemburu pada teman Luhan atau Luhan yang menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain. Dia yakin pada persahabatan mereka dan kalau Luhan membutuhkan seseorang, Sehun akan menjadi yang pertama muncul di pikiran Luhan. Sebaliknya, Luhan yang cemburu atau dia hanya cemburu pada Sehun seorang. Orang lain, dia tidak benar-benar peduli karena baginya, Sehun itu istimewa. Seperti sekarang, dia hanya berpikir Sehun sebagai temannya. Belum sampai ke cinta karena mereka masih terlalu muda.

Jadi ini Luhan yang cemburu untuk kalian yang mau melihat nya. Dan mau tebak Jongin suka Luhan atau Sehun? Seperti biasa terima kasih pada saran-saran, upvotes dan subscription! Ini (A/N) yang sangat panjang, jadi apa kalian membacanya? Sampai jumpa di drabble berikutnya!

.

.

T/N : *yang bergaris miring kalau di lewati juga gapapa, soalnya Park cuman kesel*

_Park mau komentar dikit ttg kritik tajam yg Park terima.._

_Park tau kalau masih jelek hasilnya. tapi apa separah google translate? maaf kalau memang separah itu.. Park memang masih tahap belajar._

_lalu kalo soal EYD maaf Park yang salah,, bahkan author yg asli dari awalnya pake indonesian pun pasti bisa silap masalah itu. Park terima, maaf banget soal itu._

_jujur nilai bahasa Park pas-pas an karena mengarang._

_Tapi apa 'cuap-cuap' nya juga harus d kritik? kupikir T/N atau A/N itu kan sesuai masing2 penulisnya mengekspresikan perasaannya dan kupikir itu hak ku. memang seperti ini lah style ku menulis T/N,, setiap author punya A/N atau T/N yg berbeda termasuk aku. cara ku berbeda dengan orang lain karena tip orang itu beda._

_sorry if u mind of this.. but i feel like u scold me but u even dont know anything about me._

_i dont force u to read this ff, if u dont like then dont read it._

Hi~, ini chapter 8 Park post di tengah malam valentine..

Masih ada yang baca ngak sih?

O,yah... ada ga reader yang baca ff ini nyasar di ff nya si Hwang (temen Park)?

Ini sampe mereka lulus sma (kalo ngak salah y,, hehe) *bagi yang nanya*

Karena ini malam valentine, ada yang mau nanya-nanya? Kalau ada Park akan jawab di chapter depan.. jadi silahkan tanya apa aja. *anggep aja bonus dari Park yang ngak bermodal ini* tapi kalo ngak ada yang nanya ngak apa juga sih.. kkkk~

Maaf T/N sekaligus A/N kali ini panjang bgt...

Makasih bgt kalian masih mau ngikutin ff ini dan memberi review. Park harap review kali ini lbh banyak untuk meningkatkan semangat Park lagi.

BIG THANKS TO REVIEWER, FOLLOWERS, WHO FAVORITE THIS and siders..

Please review again?


	10. Chapter 9 : Payback

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine** and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics . com story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu.

Payback

Ada suatu saat dimana Luhan yang berumur delapan tahun harus menahan teriakannya pada tiga bocah lelaki yang mendorongnya ke dinding. Tidak ada jalan keluar dan satu-satunya jalan untuk lolos dari situ adalah berkelahi. Berkelahi bukan pilihan yang dia pilih untuk keluar dari masalah ini atau keadaan apapun itu. Dia tidak akan menggunakan tinjunya kecuali itu benar-benar di butuhkan.

Untuk situasi ini Luhan bisa saja melawan tapi Luhan tidak yakin kalau dia dapat menangani tiga bocah ini sendirian. Kalau hanya satu atau dua, dia bisa menanganinya karena dia petarung yang cukup baik. Tapi di sini ada tiga bocah dan berkelahi tidak akan membantu. Lagian bocah-bocah itu lebih tinggi darinya, lebih besar darinya dan terlihat lebih tua darinya. Hanya karena nasib nya saja sehingga dia dijadikan sasaran oleh mereka.

"Kau terlihat seperti perempuan, kau yakin kau anak laki-laki?" salah satu dari mereka mencibir.

"Lagian apa yang dilihat anak-anak perempuan darinya?" anak yang lain bertanya.

Ini salah satu masalah yang menyebabkan orang memutuskan untuk mem_bully_nya, karena dia sangat disukai. Dia menebak kalau ini adalah alasan Sehun memperingatinya agar berhati-hati sebelum mereka masuk ke kelas masing-masing pagi tadi.

Yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa orang-orang ini harus mengganggu nya? Kalau diganggu karena banyak disukai, mengganggu Sehun lebih masuk akal, lagipula siapa yang berani membully Sehun? Teman-teman nya mungkin ketakutan saat itu juga.

Satu dari mereka mencoba memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan dan yang lain menggapai celana Luhan. Tapi sebelum mereka sempat melakukan itu, Luhan memukul wajah anak itu. Wajah anak itu terlihat sangat berharga untuk dilewatkan dan jika Luhan tidak berada dalam situasi ini, dia mungkin sudah tertawa. Setelah bocah-bocah itu menyadari apa yang terjadi dan satu dari mereka mengangkat lengannya bersiap-siap memukul Luhan.

Sebelum pukulannya sampai ke wajah Luhan, anak itu terdorong ke lantai. Sehun berdiri di depan Luhan, menatap tajam ketiganya. Menelan ludahnya perlahan, bocah-bocah itu melangkah mundur tanpa disadari.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, memeriksa Luhan sampai dia melihat pergelangan tangan Luhan, "Siapa?" Siapa yang membuat ini?"

"Biarkan saja, Sehun." Luhan menahan lengan Sehun karena jika mereka berkelahi, mereka semua akan dikenai detensi. Sehun adalah salah satu murid terkenal di sekolah dan dia tidak seharusnya terkena detensi karena bocah-bocah bodoh ini. "Mereka hanya membuang waktumu- "

Luhan bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Sehun sudah meninju anak itu. Luhan sudah mau ikut berkelahi ketika Jongin datang. Dia meminta Luhan untuk tetap di sana dan hanya melihat mereka berdua.

Semua terjadi begitu saja dan semua nendapat detensi kecuali Luhan karena Sehun meyakinkan kalau Luhan tidak bersalah. Sebenarnya guru-guru terkejut karena Sehun terlibat perkelahian tapi dia memang berkelahi jadi mereka tidak punya pilihan kecuali menghukumnya juga.

.

.

.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu," Sehun berkata dengan kejengkelan di suaranya mengelus pipinya sendiri, "Itu mengerikan."

"Apa ini imbalan?" kata Luhan, senyum lebar masih di wajahnya. "Kau ingat waktu saat aku melindungimu?"

"Kau sengaja bertanya?" Sehun bertanya retoris. "Aku tidak ingat hal itu."

"Itu terjadi saat kita berumur empat atau lima tahun, saat itu kau masih lebih pendek dariku dan ada anak-anak yang mengganggumu karena cara bicaramu yang tidak jelas." Luhan mengingatkan Sehun, senyumnya bertambah lebar. "Kau ingat sekarang?"

"Tidak." Sehun bersikeras tapi ada senyum kecil di wajahnya saat mengingat bagaimana Luhan membelanya mati-matian.

Luhan bangkit dari lantai dan menghampiri Sehun yang ada di ranjangnya. Luhan mengacak rambut Sehun, dia tau seberapa bencinya Sehun terhadap hal itu. "Sehunnie, sejak kapan kau jadi lebih tinggi dariku?"

"Aku selalu lebih tinggi." Sehun menunjuk Luhan. "Kau saja yang tidak sadar."

"Sehunnie, sejak kapan posisi kita berubah? Biasa aku yang selalu melindungimu, sekarang sudah terbalik." Luhan bertanya, mengambil kotak P3K dari Sehun. "kau tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Aku bangga padamu."

"Jadi biarkan saja aku melindungimu, oke? Mulai sekarang, jangan libatkan dirimu dalam perkelahian apapun. Beritahu aku jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu." Sehun membiarkan Luhan membersihkan lukanya. "Jika ada orang yang mengganggu mu, aku akan ada untuk mu."

"Bagaimana dengan membuat Jongin berhenti memanggil ku Tuan Putri?" Luhan menyarankan.

"Yang itu? Kau harus memberitahu nya sendiri." Sehun meringis saat Luhan menempelkan plester dengan tambahan sedikit tenaga.

-x-end-x-

* * *

T/N : Makasih bgt sebelumnya yang udh memberi Park semangat buat nulis...

o ya,, Park mw ksh tau aja bagi yg g tw, A/N itu Author Note, bearti di buat oleh penulis nya, sedangkan T/N itu Translator Note, bearti yang menerjemahkan nya. Karna bukan Park yg membuat ff ini jdi Park pikir pake T/N aja sbg pembeda A/N.

Untuk guest bernama Line96, kalau Park bongkar semua ceritanya jdi ga seru dong.. Kalau mau tau ceritanya tunggu aja ya, atau mau baca ff aslinya juga gapapa kok.

Sekali lagi Big Thanks buat semua review, yang udh favorite, dan follow. Juga siders yang ngotot amat ngak mau review - _ -.

Last but not least, review again please?


	11. Chapter 10 : Sick

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine** and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics . com story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu.

Sick

Luhan tidak suka sakit jadi merupakan hal yang bagus karena Luhan tidak mudah sakit. Tapi sekali dia sakit, biasanya sakit nya parah. Merasa haus, dia mengambil gelasnya yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya yang ternyata sudah kosong. Dia mengayunkan kakinya sampai ke sisi ranjang, dengan maksud mendapatkan air. Saat berdiri, tiba-tiba dia merasa pusing dan jatuh kembali ke tempat tidur nya.

"Tuan putri, butuh bantuan untuk bangun?" Luhan membuka satu matanya dan melihat Jongin, Sehun dan teman lainnya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sehun, tolong hilangkan Jongin." Luhan berkata dengan lemah.

"Aww, kau menyakitiku." Jongin meletakkan tangannya di dadanya seakan-akan dia tertembak.

"Kalau Jongin hilang, sepertinya aku merasa jauh lebih baik." Jawab Luhan yang membuat Sehun terkekeh. "Aku mau minum."

"Aku akan mengambilnya." Yixing menawarkan, mengambil gelas dari meja.

.

.

.

Saat Luhan bangun lagi, langit sudah gelap. Dia tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia tidur tapi dia tebak teman-temannya mungkin sudah pulang. Dia melihat ke meja belajarnya, dia melihat Sehun sedang duduk dengan buku di depannya. Mungkin Sehun sedang mengerjakan PR nya.

"Sehun? Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Luhan bertanya, mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur nya. "Aku sudah baikan sekarang, kau harus segera pulang."

"Aku menginap malam ini, aku sudah minta izin ibu ku dan Nyonya Lu. Mereka mengizinkannya." Sehun memberitahunya. "Kau lapar?"

Bicara soal lapar, Luhan mengelus perutnya dan teringat kalau dia belum makan apapun sejak makan siang. "Kau memasak? Jangan bilang kalau kau membakar dapurku- "

"Aku tidak bisa masak untuk menyelamatkan hidupku." Ada senyum yang menyakitkan di wajahnya. "Nyonya Lu membuat bubur untukmu. Aku akan memanaskannya untukmu."

"Jadi sekarang, aku punya pelayan pribadi yang bisa ku suruh-suruh? Sakit tidak buruk juga." Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi ada perintah lain, Tuan Putri?" Sehun memutuskan untuk menggunakan nama panggilan yang di pakai Jongin, membuat Luhan menatap terkejut pada Sehun.

"Hey, aku suka itu. Tidak semengganggu seperti saat Jongin memanggilku." Luhan tersenyum. "Jadi pelayanku, aku mau beberapa makanan dan segelas jus jeruk. Bawakan ke sini dalam lima menit- "

"Ya Tuan Putri, keinginanmu adalah perintah bagiku." Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya saat melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan penuh harapan. "Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Bukankah permintaanku adalah perintah bagimu?" Bibir Luhan melengkung ke atas dengan senang saat dia melihat Sehun mengangkat sendok dengan enggan dan menyendokkan satu sendok penuh bubur. Meniup bubur itu perlahan, ia menyodorkannya dan menunggu Luhan membuka mulutnya. "Aku harus lebih sering sakit."

Sehun tidak mengucapkan apapun selain memutar matanya dan melanjutkan menyuapi Luhan yang bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk tidur. Nyonya Lu menggelar kasur untuk Sehun tidur. Sehun berganti pakaian dengan piyamanya dan masuk ke dalam selimutnya sampai dia melihat Luhan tidur di salah satu sisi ranjang dan menyisakan ruang kosong di sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu, bagaimana jika aku sakit?" tanya Sehun, menyelimuti dirinya.

"Tapi ada petir." Luhan berbisik pelan. "Aku tidak suka petir, petir itu menakutkan."

Beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Luhan pikir Sehun sudah tertidur. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian, dia merasakan guncangan di tempat tidurnya. Luhan tersenyum lebar, dia melihat Sehun yang menatapnya jengkel.

"Tidurlah, Tuan Putri." Kata Sehun, berbalik menatap Luhan. "Kalau kau tidak mau segera tidur, pelayanmu tidak akan bisa- "

"Tidak lagi, kau bukan pelayanku lagi." Luhan menyela Sehun.

"Jadi apa yang membuatku- "

"Ksatria ku, satu-satunya ksatria ku." Luhan tertidur dengan sangat lelap malam itu. Esoknya, dia sudah sembuh total dan menyadari kalau Sehun sudah jatuh sakit.

-x-end-x-

T/N : Park minta maaf bgt ga update lama bgt... mian krn ngaret.. park ngak ktemu kartu buat isi pulsa modem ㅠㅠ.. ga internet pke modem selama ini.. mianhae...ㅠㅠ really sorry

ini aj pke hp nge publish ny... 정말 미안해.. 진심으로...

Maaf krn kelalaian Park

.

.

Sekali lagi Big Thanks buat yg msh baca review follow favorite...

감사합니다

P.s : kykny utk chapter selanjutny akan lama updateny.. sbnrny udh ketik d laptop tp lgi Park usahain utk updatenya..


	12. Chapter 11 : Birthday

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine** and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics . com story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu.

Birthday

Sehun tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana ulang tahunnya dirayakan. Biasanya, ibunya akan memberinya pesta ulang tahun. Rumah nya di hias oleh pita-pita dan balon-balon dan juga _banner_ besar yang bertuliskan 'selamat ulang tahun'.

Sejujurnya, Sehun memilih untuk tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya karena dia merasa ini merepotkan saja. Belum lagi ibunya harus membersihkan semuanya nanti dan dia bersikeras agar Sehun tidak melakukan apapun karena ini adalah ulang tahunnya dan hal ini membuat Sehun merasa tidak enak karena bagaimanapun ini adalah pesta nya. Tapi ibunya tidak masalah dengan itu.

Selain menjadi merepotkandan masalah kecil lain nya, Sehun tau kalau ibunya hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Jadi Sehun hanya diam dan membiarkan ibunya melakukan apapun yang ingin ibunya lakukan, Sehun suka melihat ibunya senang saat menghias rumah. Luhan biasa akan datang ke rumah Sehun dan membantu menghias dan tahun ini juga tidak terkecuali.

Memasang wajah berserinya pada Sehun, Luhan melompat ke hadapan Sehun saat melihat Sehun menuruni tangga. "Bagaimana perasaanmu tahun ini sudah berumur sepuluh tahun?"

"Sama saja, tidak banyak perubahan." Sehun menjawab sambil memakan sereal nya. Rupanya, jawaban ini bukan jawaban yang Luhan harapkan karena Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau harusnya melompat dengan gembira karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu." Luhan berkata pada Sehun. "Kau harus berhenti tumbuh dewasa dan mulai bersikap sesuai usia mu."

Sehun dengan santainya melihat Luhan, "Apa kau memukul kepala mu hari ini?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak lucu." Luhan menghela nafas, menyerah membuat Sehun bersikap seusia nya. Dan lagi, dia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun melompat-lompat dan meminta hadiah. Itu akan jadi mengerikan kalau Sehun memutuskan untuk melakukan itu

"Biar kau tau saja kalau kau memberiku kupon-kupon itu lagi, aku tidak akan menerimanya." Sehun memberitahu Luhan saat dia mengingat Luhan memberinya kupon-kupon pertolongan yang isinya termasuk Luhan mengerjakan PR nya, Luhan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahan untuknya, Luhan menggendong Sehun di punggungnya dan sampai sekarang Sehun masih belum memakainya.

"Itu datang dari hatiku."Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak bisa memilih apa yang mau kau terima dan apa yang tidak mau kau terima."

"Bagaimana jika aku memberimu kupon-kupon itu untuk ulang tahunmu - "

"Akan kupastikan aku akan menggunakan semuanya!" Luhan menjawab dengan gembira dan Sehun memutuskan tidak, dia tidak akan pernah memberi Luhan hadiah semacam itu. Siapa yang tau apa yang anak itu inginkan darinya. Dari yang Sehun tau, Luhan mungkin akan membuatnya mengerjakan PR nya selama sebulan atau membuat Sehun menggendong nya ke rumah setelah pulang sekolah. Tau ini Luhan, itu bisa jadi apa saja.

"Lupakan kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu," Sehun menuangkan segelas jus jeruk untuk dirinya. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sehun, menatapnya dalam keseriusan lalu bersandar dan mencium Sehun di pipi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sehunnie!" Luhan ceria lalu berjalan melewatinya untuk membantu Nyonya Oh dengan dekorasinya. Menyentuh pipi nya, Sehun merasa seolah-olah dia sudah dicurangi. Itu tidak mungkin hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Luhan, kan?

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah diduganya, sepertinya itu adalah hadiah dari Luhan untuknya. Pesta berlanjut tanpa banyak masalah selain Baekhyun yang memberinya sebuah buku mewarnai karena katanya Sehun perlu menambahkan banyak warna dalam hidupnya karena dia masih sangat membosankan dan sebagainya.

Yixing memberinya sebuah boneka unicorn, katanya itu mengingatkan Sehun pada dirinya. Kyungsoo membuatkannya kue kering yang Sehun terima dengan senang hati tapi habis di tangan Jongin dalam beberapa detik. Sementara Jongin memberinya sebuah game yang sudah Sehun nantikan untuk dia dapat.

Teman-teman nya yang lain di kelas juga memberinya hadiah-hadiah yang belum ia buka. Satu-satunya orang yang belum memberinya hadiah adalah Luhan. Tidak apa-apa, Sehun berkata pada dirinya sendiri meskipun dia merasa sedikit, sedikit sekali kecewa. Akhirnya mereka memotong kue lalu mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun.

.

.

.

Luhan meminta untuk menginap jadi sekarang, mereka menyiapkan diri untuk tidur. Sehun mencuri pandang ke Luhan yang sedang menyenandungkan kecil lagu, anak itu tidak bisa diam sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tas nya untuk mencari sesuatu.

Sesaat kemudian, dia mengambil sebuah buku dan memberikan nya pada Sehun. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Itu adalah album foto dan sampul nya berjudul, 'through the years'. Membuka buku itu, dia melihat itu adalah deretan foto selama hidup mereka dari mulai mereka masih bayi sampai saat ini. Foto terakhir adalah Sehun yang memotong kue tadi.

Di setiap foto ada sesuatu yang dituliskan di atasnya, Luhan menulisnya dengan sangat rapi. "Apa kau suka?"

"Terima kasih." ucap Sehun pada Luhan. Ini benar-benar dihias dengan sangat indah yang mungkin membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Luhan membuatnya dan itu terlihat banyak pemikiran yang tertuang di sana. Sehun memutuskan ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang dia terima dibandingkan semua hadiah yang dia terima hari ini, termasuk laptop terbaru yang diberikan ayah nya untuknya.

"Album ini terisi dengan kejadian penting di dalam hidupmu, selama 10 tahun terakhir sudah ku isi. Jadi halaman berikutnya, kau harus mengisi nya sendiri." Luhan memberitahu nya sambil mengambil hadiah lain. "Aku menabung cukup lama untuk membelikan mu ini!"

Membuka hadiah nya, Sehun melihat kalau itu adalah kamera polaroid. Sehun buksn orang yang mudah tersentuh atau orang yang sentimental tapi anehnya, dia hanya ingin memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat sekarang.

"Jangan menangis karena Sehun yang menangis sangat menyeramkan," kata Luhan yang membuat Sehun tertawa tergelak. Meletakkan hadiah-hadiah berharga itu di meja dengan hati-hati, Sehun melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Ini kan ulang tahunnya jadi dia kira tidak masalah untuk berperilaku di luar normal kadang-kadang. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan, dia memeluk anak yang lebih muda. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman baik ku."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena sudah terlahir dan menjadi teman baik ku. Selamat ulang tahun, Sehun. Aku harap kita bisa merayakan semua ulang tahun mu bersama."

-x-end-x-

T/N : huhuhu.. akhirnya Park bisa access internet di laptop ToT dan Park langsung update ff dlu.

maaf untuk keterlambatan update..

walaupun udah lama g apdet tapi masih aj ada notifikasi.. makasih banyak semuanya!

dan Park update 2 chapter sekaligus! Check it out!

Big Thanks buat yang masih mau nunggu, reviewer, yg udh favorite maupun yang follow..

.

.

.

**P.S : Jangan lupa dukung comeback nya EXO Love Me Right!**


	13. Chapter 12 : Birthday

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine** and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics . com story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu.

Birthday

Nyonya Oh melihat anaknya yang turun dari tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ketidaksenangan di wajahnya tapi Nyonya Oh tau kalau anaknya sangat sangat kecewa hari ini. Nyonya Oh menghela nafas, mengetahui dengan sangat baik meskipun dia bertanya, anaknya hanya akan mengangkat bahu seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Tapi ini merupakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ibu. Karene itu, mendekat dengan hati-hati, Nyonya Oh duduk di depan anaknya. "Sehun - "

"Tidak apa-apa," Sehun memotong nya. "A - Luhan punya teman lain selain aku. Dia tidak harus merayakan ulang tahun nya denganku."

Nyonya Oh menahan kata-katanya di ujung lidah tentang kebohongannya Sehun tapi sekali lagi, itu tidak akan merubah apapun selain membuat Sehun mengabaikan nya selama seminggu. Jadi Nyonya Oh menahan ucapannya dan berharap mereka berdua balikan atau paling tidak, suasana tegang ini segera pergi.

.

.

Sehun baik-baik saja, sungguh, dia sangat baik-baik saja saat Luhan tidak menghabiskan waktu ulang tahunnya dengan Sehun. Sehun adalah teman baik Luhan tapi dia bukan satu-satunya teman Luhan. Belum lagi, dia yang mendorong Luha untuk berteman dengan banyak orang karena dia sadar mereka harus meluaskan dunia mereka. Tidak bisa hanya mereka berdua saja.

Tapi dalam, dalam, jauh di dalam, dia tidak bisa mencegah rasa terluka dan kecewa. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu ulang tahun mereka bersama selama 13 tahun terakhir dan Sehun ingin menghabiskan hari ulang tahun ini dengan Luhan juga. Dia bahkan merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sampai dia menerima telepon dari Luhan semalam.

Temannya memberitahu kalau dia akan seharian dengan temannya yang lain dan mungkin tidak bisa bersama menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun. Berusaha bersikap santai sebisa mungkin, Sehun meminta Luhan untuk bersenang-senang. Seingin apapun dia ingin memberitahu Luhan, tidak, dia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya melakukan itu. dia tidak mau menjadi terlalu egois dan sekarang, dia sedang membayar nya (menerima balasannya).

Memandang dinding, dia memutuskan kalau dia perlu keluar sebelum melakukan hal yang mengganggu seperti menelpon Luhan.

.

.

.

Ini ulang tahun pertama Luhan yang dirayakan tidak bersama dengan Sehun. Dia bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman nya yang lain tapi dia tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas, Luhan menyadari dia sangat merindukan Sehun.

Mereka sudah jarang punya waktu bersama sejak awal tahun ini. Luhan sibuk dengan tim sepak bola nya dan Sehun sibuk dengan tugas OSIS. Saat mereka sampai di rumah, mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk ke rumah satu sama lain.

Melambaikan tanda perpisahan pada teman-teman nya, Luhan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kyungsoo. Anak yang lebih pendek mencuri pandang ke Luhan selama beberapa detik. "Apa?"

"Kau terlihat buruk." Kata Kyungsoo padanya.

"Aku merasa buruk," Luhan mengaku. "Aku senang hari ini tapi aku sadar ada yang hilang."

"Oh Sehun," Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama yang sudah ada di pikiran Luhan seharian ini. "Tidak mengejutkan."

"Aku - dia bilang kami akan merayakan nya di hari lain - tapi aku tidak tau kapan hari itu akan datang." Luhan memasukkan tangannya ke kantong nya. "Aku - Kami hanya terlalu sibuk dan aku merasa kami merenggang dan aku tidak suka itu."

"Luhan," Kyungsoo menepuk pundak nya. "Wajar saja merasa seperti ini karena - "

"Tapi rasanya hanya aku yang merasa seperti itu karena Sehun terlihat sangat baik-baik saja tentang itu. Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun saat aku bilang aku akan merayakan ulang tahunku dengan teman-temanku yang lain selain dirinya - Aku bisa saja mengesampingkan orang lain untuknya kalau- kalau dia minta." Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Maaf, aku- aku orang yang tidak tau terima kasih, ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu hal ini pada nya?" tanya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah tau seberapa spesialnya Sehun untuk Luhan dan sebaliknya.

"Ak- aku tidak bisa. Dia yang meminta ku berteman dengan banyak orang, aku rasa dia tidak suka aku terlalu menempel padanya." Luhan memberi Kyungsoo senyum lemah.

Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan mereka berjalan ke rumah dalam diam.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan segera ke kamar nya. Membuka pintu, dia melihat Snow White di tengah kamar nya. Mengerutkan kening nya, dia berjalan menuju Snow White dan melihat sebuah catatan kecil di kaki nya.

_Yang Tersayang Luhan,_

_Datanglah ke taman bermain_

_S_

.

.

.

Tersenyum lebar, Luhan mengambil catatan kecil itu dan berlari ke taman bermain. Sehun sedang duduk di kotak pasir dan mendongak saar dia mendengar langkah kaki. Luhan menatapnya tajam, menghentak-hentak dan mengepalkan tinjunya.

Mengangkat lengannya, dia terlihat siap meninju Sehun saat tiba-tiba, dia hanya memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. "Aku merindukan mu."

"Aku juga merindukan mu." Jawab Sehun, balik memeluk nya.

Melepas Sehun, Luhan menjulurkan tangan nya. "Mana hadiah ku?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakansemua. Kita pergi menaiki kincir ria, aku akan mentraktir mu di restoran mahal dan- yah, kita bisa melakukan itu tahun depan." Kata Sehun saat melihat wajah Luhan cemberut. "Untuk tahun ini, aku akan memberimu kupon-kupon itu yang sudah mengganggu ku selama beberapa tahun ini."

Meletakkan setumpuk kupon-kupon itu di tangan Luhan, wajahnya langsung berubah cerah. Semuanya da dua puluh potong dan setiap potong mewakili satu permintaan. Permintaan yang di hadiahkan oleh Sehun selama masih mampu di lakukannya.

Merobeknya satu, dia memberinya pada Sehun. "Aku- aku ingin tau apa yang kau rasakan hari ini."

Membiarkan Luhan yang memberinya permintaan yang begitu sulit. Temannya ini tau kalau Sehun bukan orang yang baik dalam mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri tapi dia tidak bisa mengambil kembali hadiah nya karena sudah diberikan. "Aku tidak menyukainya, aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Aku mau merayakan hari ulang tahun mu bersama mu."

Luhan mengangguk, senyum itu tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. "Aku juga mau merayakan ulang tahunku denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kenyataannya, aku mau merayakan sisa ulang tahun ku dengan mu. Kita akan tua dan berkeriput, meski begitu, aku tetap mau merayakan hari ulang tahunku denganmu!" Luhan berseri pada nya.

Mengambil kamera polaroid yang Luhan berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun nya, Sehun mengambil foto Luhan.

"Hey! Untuk apa itu?" Luhan mencoba mengambil foto yang ada di tangan Sehun. "Kembalikan!"

"Tidak, aku akan menambahkannya di album ku - "

"Tapi itu untuk saat-saat penting di hidup mu - "

"Ulang tahun mu itu penting," Sehun berkata dalam keseriusan.

.

.

.

Mereka bergandengan tangan dan pulang ke rumah bersama. Di bawah bayangan matahari yang sedang terbenam, hati Luhan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan ada warna semu merah tipis di pipi nya.

-x-end-x-

T/N : Park harap semoga ngak semakin mengecewakan ^^ Enjoy!

Dan tak bosan untuk bilang terima kasih banyak udh mau nunggu, review, favorite, follow dan baca!

Jangan lupa 3rd June comeback stage in M!Countdown

Let's make #LoveMeRight1stWin


	14. Chapter 13 : Camp

Title : Through The Years

Genre : Romance/Fluff

Characters : Main! HunHan

Length : Chaptered (setiap chapter berisi drabble)

Summary : Kejadian-kejadian di kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan yang tumbuh bersama

Disclaimer : The Story is not mine! The translation in mine! This story belongs to **rosavine** and **blake_maclaren**

The original story can be found at **asianfanfics . com story/view/690323/through-the-years-drabbles-fluff-romance-luhan-sehun-hunhan**

Thanks for the authors who give me permission to translate it^^

Warn : Typo(s), aneh, rancu.

Camp

[ini saat mereka berumur dua belas tahun]

Sehun melihat daftar barang yang harus ia bawa, sebagian besar barang nya sudah ada di sini. Dia hanya perlu memasukkan nya ke dalam tas punggung nya lalu, dia bisa pergi tidur. Sekolah sudah memutuskan untuk mengadakan perkemahan untuk tahun ini, mengambil waktu dari Jumat sampai Minggu.

Sejujurnya, dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu tapi dia tidak mengabaikan nya juga. Tidak terlalu senang atau terlalu bersemangat seperti Luhan yang sudah membicarakan tentang kemah sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Sehun bahkann tau warna sikat gigi yang akan Luhan bawa. Sekarang, setiap saat Luhan akan menerobos pintu -

"Sehun!" Luhan meneriakkan namanya dengan gembira sebelum melompat ke tempat tidur nya, melompat-lompat di atas nya. "Apa kau sudah selesai berkemas?"

Mata Sehun menunjuk ke benda-benda yang ada di lantai, berpikir kalau itu adalah penjelasan nya. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang nya dan melihat benda-benda di lantai, muncul kerutan di wajah nya. "Kau - kau masih belum selesai berkemas?"

"Belum?" Sehun menjawabnya agak tidak yakin karena bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas? Lagi pula, dia berbicara tentang Luhan, orang paling tidak sadar di dunia.

Menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Luhan bangun dari tempat tidur Sehun dan mulai membantu Sehun mengemas barang nya. "Benar-benar, kau tidak seharusnya berkemas di menit-menit terakhir."

"Apa kau - "

"Lihat? Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena kehadiranku kalau tidak, kapan kau akan selesai berkemas?" sambung Luhan, memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Tapi kau tidak harus - "

"Aku pikir aku akan menjadi suami yang baik di masa depan, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Luhan, melihat dan tersenyum pada Sehun lalu menaruh baju Sehun ke dalam tas.

"Tidak tapi aku bisa - "

"Kau juga berpikir begitu, kan? Aku sangat senang. Aku tidak berpikir kalau aku bisa tidur malam ini." Luhan mengungkapkan isi hati nya pada Sehun.

Duduk di sebelah Luhan, Sehun menghentikan Luhan dari kegiatan mengemasnya dengan memegang tangannya. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu gugup?"

"Ak- aku tidak gugup." Luhan tergagap saat dia tau Sehun tidak percaya kebohongannya. "Aku- aku sungguh tidak gugup."

Sehun mengigit bibirnya sendiri, matanya tidak pernah beralih dari wajah Luhan. Beberapa menit kemudian atau kira-kira segitu, Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan menghela nafasnya. "Ini hanya pertama kali nya aku akan jauh dari rumah selama dua hari. Walaupun, kau akan ikut dalam perkemahan ini tapi - tapi kita berbeda kelas dan aku - aku hanya takut."

"Dengan siapa kau akan berbagi tenda?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Luhan mengerutkan kening nya. Dia, yang mengungkapkan semua ketakutan nya dan yang anak itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak nyambung.

"Kyungsoo." Jawab Luhan.

"Tanya dia apa dia mau bertukar tenda denganku," Sehun mengambil ponsel nya dan mengirim pesan pada Jongin. "Aku berbagi tenda dengan Jongin - "

"Kau yang terbaik!" Luhan memajukan badannya tiba-tiba dan memeluk Sehun.

.

.

.

Nyonya Oh yang mengantarkan mereka berdua ke sekolah karena Nyonya Lu tidak bisa mengantar. Dia memastikan sudah menyuruh Sehun untuk menjaga Luhan tapi sekalipun tidak disuruh, anaknya akan menjaga Luhan.

Memberikan pelukan terakhir pada mereka berdua, dia melambai selamat tinggal pada mereka sebelum masuk ke mobil dan pergi. Luhan mengucek matanya mengantuk, menguap sambil berjalan dengan lesu ke gerbang sekolah. Seperti biasa anak yang terlalu senang, Luhan tidak bisa tidur kemarin malam.

Anak itu punya lingkaran mata hitam di bawah matanya dan Sehun tidak yakin apa Luhan itu menawan atau benar-benar bodoh. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengasihani nya lalu mengangkat tas Luhan ke pundak nya, tangannya menggandeng Luhan, membimbingnya untuk ke tempat pertemuan.

Luhan hanya mengikuti Sehun, tidak tau ke mana dia akan dibawa. Tapi ini adalah Sehun yang memandu nya dan teman baik nya tidak pernah membawanya ke tempat yang tidak baik. Sudah berkali-kali dia lebih mempercayai Sehun daripada mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Jongin melambai pada mereka dengan gembira saat melihat mereka berdua berjalan ke arahnya. Dia hampir saja menggoda Luhan yang terlihat sangat mengantuk tapi Sehun menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

Tau kalau lebih baik dia melakukan yang diminta, Jongin dengan bijaknya menutup mulut nya. Mereka lalu berpisah berdasarkan kelas mereka. Beruntung bagi mereka karena kelas Luhan dan kelas Sehun ditugaskan bersama dalam perjalanan kemah ini.

Oleh karena itu, Luhan sudah nyangkut/? di tempat duduk di samping Sehun sesampainya dia di bus. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk Luhan meletakakkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun sebelum dia sampai di pulau mimpi nya. Sehun diam tak bergerak takut akan membangunkan Luhan karena dia tau teman baik nya ini tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup kemarin.

.

.

.

Merasa lebih segar, Luhan mengucek matanya dan tersenyum saat melihat mereka sudah sampai di tempat kemah mereka. Akan lebih mudah jika sekolah mereka berbelanja lebih untuk van jadi mereka dapat tidur di kabin-kabin, tapi apalah sebuah kemah tanpa tenda?

Dengan pemikiran itu, Luhan dengan segera mencari tempat yang bagus untuk membangun tenda. Meski begitu, tidak semua hal di dunia berjalan seperti kemauan saat dia sadar sudah setengah jam Kyungsoo dan dirinya belum juga mendirikan tenda.

Sebaliknya, Sehun dan Jongin sudah mendirikan tenda mereka dalam sekejap. Luhan menatap lama tenda mereka lalu melihat tenda nya dengan Kyungsoo dan menghela nafas. Sama sekali tidak seperti yang diinginkannya dan seharusnya ini menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan.

"Tuan Putri, kau butuh bantuan?" Luhan mendengar Jongin bertanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku lebih baik mati daripada meminta bantuanmu." Luhan membalas dan membuat Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya.

"Kita sangat membutuhkan bantuannya, Luhan. Jadilah anak baik!" Kyungsoo mendesis lalu memasang senyum di wajahnya dan menghadap Jongin.

Sayangnya, saat Kyungsoo mau membuka mulutnya, Luhan menyentak balik, "Tidak, aku tidak mau Jongin membantu kita! Aku punya harga diri!"

Kyungsoo memutar matanya, kali ini putus asa. Dia ingin sekali menendang Luhan sampai ujung matanya melihat Sehun mendirikan tenda untuk mereka. "Aku lupa, kau punya ksatria dengan baju baja berkilau untuk menyelamatkan mu."

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan pada Kyungsoo sebelum berlari ke arah Sehun.

.

.

Yang mengejutkan semua orang, Sehun yang sangat sempurna ini memiliki 1 hal yang tidak bisa lakukan. Oh Sehun tidak bisa memasak, tidak sama sekali. Mereka dibagi per kelompok untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Hanya tugas yang mudah untuk memasak mie instan tapi entah bagaimana, Sehun membuat itu kacau.

Luhan menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah tidak percaya dari orang-orang yang melihat semangkuk mie yang sangat tidak mirip dengan mie itu. Tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat bibir Sehun melengkung sedikit.

"Kacau," Baekhyun bergumam dengan wajah sedih. "Ini menghancurkan _image_ nya."

"Ini jauh dari dugaan." Kyungsoo ikut menambahkan juga.

Sehun terlihat sedikit malu tapi tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya dan mengambil mie itu dengan garpunya.

"Kau akan makan itu?" Luhan menghentikannya, dia tidak tau kalau Sehun punya keinginan untuk mati.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan karena tidak ada mie instan tambahan yang tersisa." Sehun memberitahunya. "Aku tidak mau kelaparan."

Salahkan Luhan yang menjadi teman baik Sehun, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun kelaparan. "Makanla- "

"Kau tidak akan cukup -"

"Aku tidak bisa hanya membiarkanmu lapar." Sehun menunjuk

"Tapi - "

"Sehun," Luhan menghela nafas jengkel.

"Makan."

.

.

.

Mereka mengecat bendera sebagai sebuah kegiatan mempererat hubungan dalam tim. Baekhyun yang bagus dalam menggambar mulai menggambar apa yang sudah mereka sepakati sebelumnnya. Yixing menggambur _unicorn _ di ujung bendera. Tidak banyak membantu karena menggambar bukan keahliannya, Luhan diminta duduk di sudut dengan Baekhyun.

Mengamati yang lain, Luhan melihat Sehun mewarnai dengan serius. Mengoleskan cat hijau ke jarinya, Luhan diam-diam menghampiri Sehun. Diam-diam dia mengoleskan jarinya ke wajah teman baiknya, meninggalkan segaris cat hijau di wajahnya.

Sehun menyentuh wajahnya dan melihat cat hijau di jarinya dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Luhan."

"Aku bosan." Jawab Luhan dan mengambil langkah mundur saat melihat Sehun mengoleskan cat kuning di jarinya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak - "

Dengan senyum jahil, Sehun mulai mengerjar Luhan.

"Sehun!" Luhan memekik saat teman baiknya menangkapnya dan mengoles jarinya ke wajahnya. "Aku minta maaf-"

"Tidak dimaafkan," kata Sehun sambil menggelitik Luhan.

"Maaf!" Luhan meminta belas kasihan Sehun tapi Sehun tidak mau sampai mereka mendengar seseorang yang berdehem.

Melihat keatas, mereka melihat itu Jongin yang jarinya penuh dengan berbagai macam warna.

"Lari!" Sehun membantu Luhan bangun, mereka sangat tau apa yang akan Jongin lakukan pada mereka.

.

.

.

Sebuah kemah tidak akan lengkap tanpa pertunjukan bakat. Yixing memperlihatkan pada orang-orang sisinya yang baru saat memainkan gitar nya. Suaranya memenuhi perkemahan, membuat para gadis jatuh pingsan. Satu per satu, mereka menunjukkan bakat mereka.

Jongin menampilkan sulap yang mengesankan dan terlihat sangat bangga saat mendapat tepuk tangan dari semua orang.

"Kau harus maju dan bernyanyi," Sehun mendorong pelan Luhan tapi Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku demam panggung." Luhan memeluk lututnya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun memberitahunya lalu mengukir senyum di wajahnya.

"Apa? Kau- kenapa?" Luhan melihatnya curiga karena itu jawaban yang tidak jelas,

"Takkan kuberitahu." Sehun menjawab dan Luhan tidak memaksa lebih jauh. Tidak sampai beberapa tahun Luhan mengerti arti senyum itu

.

.

.

Berselimutkan bintang, Luhan merebahkan kepalanya di lengan Sehun dan tertidur. Sangat melelahkan, tapi sekarang Luhan punya lebih banyak memori untuk disimpan dalam nya. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, dia menggumam pelan selamat malam untuk Sehun sebelum menutup matanya.

.

.

-x-end-x-

T/N : hi! Park kembali... maaf pulang kampung(?) pas liburan jadi ngak bawa laptop.. ini chapter yang lebih panjang dari biasa nya.. nth kenapa kok bahasa indonesia Park jd makin berantakan ya.. bingung ngedeskripsiinnya o.O

oke deh spt biasa THANKS buat yg follow favorite apalagi yang review..

Dont Be Siders! ini bulan puasa jd jgn pelit ;)

Review pls?


End file.
